Love In Las Vegas
by Detective Jules
Summary: a The Division-CSI crossover, the TD Inspectors win a vacation to Las Vegas, chaos and confusion are just waiting to happen for both crews. CD-Nate, Gil-Cath, possibly other pairings as well


_Disclaimers: The shows belong to their producers and the TV stations and production companies and so on. We're just writing for fun... and having a helluva lot of that. So Enjoy! _

_The Division/CSI crossovers (with references to the CSI ep Bad Words because Tracey Needham (CD on The Division) had a guest appearance as Jessica Abernathy in that episode) www.traceyneedham.tk  
_

_

* * *

_  
  
**Love in Las Vegas  
**by Michelle and cat  
  
It was yet another Friday afternoon, no different from all the other ones. People were doing their every day routine at work: teachers in their schools, doctors and nurses in the hospitals, cops at various crime scenes...  
  
While at the east coast the people were getting off work again already and were free to enjoy their weekends in Miami, New York, Boston, or whereever they lived, those on the west coast, for example in Los Angeles, San Francisco or Las Vegas had a few more hours left until it was time for them to start into the weekend.  
  
Not all of them were looking forward to it that much though. "I can't believe we're on call again this weekend. I swear as soon as we walk out of the door, we'll get a case." A tall blonde cop was muttering to her partner while they were wrapping up the paperwork of their last case.   
  
"Chill out, we might get lucky." With a wink he smirked at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.   
  
The little scene was observed by their commanding officer from her office. Like the others Captain Kate McCafferty was waiting for the weekend to start. Chuckling she watched the Inspectors chat while they finished up their reports. Sighing she realized that she herself had some more paperwork waiting on her desk that she had to complete before she could call it a day.  
  
As she put on her glasses again and looked at the papers in front of her, the door to her office opened and the last person she wanted to see right now walked in. "Captain."  
  
"Sir." Forcing a smile she put her glasses down again and got up to greet the Chief of Police, hoping he wasn't there to chew her ass off for whatever reason.  
  
Kate shook his hand. The only thing she could think of was how that should have been her standing there as the Chief of Police, and not him. She smiled at him, and asked, "So what did you need?" Bracing herself she waited for his answer.   
  
"Well..." he said, "I have some good news."   
  
Kate interrupted him, "Well there's a first for everything."   
  
"Yes, there is." He smiled as well, but it was a nice smile just one for politeness. "In our district this year your division arrested most people with convictions, and as a reward all of you, get a week vaction to Las Vegas."   
  
"This some kinda joke?" Kate asked suprised.   
  
"No joke." To affirm what he had just said, he handed her a paper and six plane tickets to Las Vegas. "Your division has the most solved crimes in the whole San Francisco area. So to increase the number of solved cases we decided to reward the best Division with a week long vacation every year."   
  
"Very well." Proudly Kate took the tickets from him. "We'll make sure to win every year then."  
  
He stood to leave, and said, "Well then I look forward to giving you these tickets every year then." Though he doubted that to be true. However he didn't know how good of a captain Kate was, nor did he know how good the people who worked under her were. They walked to the door and he said, "Have a good day Kate."   
  
"You do the same." Kate said, and shut the door behind him. Then she went to sit down, and as she did, she put her feet up on her desk. "Well well well." She said to herself. Now all she needed was a drink in her hand, and with a little smile she thought to herself, and some gambling chips, and she would be all ready. First though she had to tell her inspectors." She got up from her desk, and walked outside, and said, "Everyone listen up. I got some news."   
  
"I knew we'd get a case" Inspector Candace DeLorenzo muttered to her partner, Nathan Basso.   
  
"Hell, she might have good news." The dark-haired handsome man grinned, optimistic to whatever their boss had to tell them.   
  
"What's up Cap?" The lively African-American woman with the desk closest to their bosses office grinned. She had tried to eavesdrop on the conversation but all she had heard was Las Vegas. So she wondered what this was about now. "Come on, tell us already!"  
  
With a small smile playing on her lips Kate decided to let them dangle on her hook a little before telling them the great news. "Patience Inspector Washington, pacience."  
  
"Yeah Raina, really. We'll hear the bad news soon enough." Rolling her eyes the dark haired woman who was sitting on her desk took a sip out of her waterbottle and then sat that down next to the nameplate that read 'Jinny Exstead, Inspector'.  
  
"Okay--" Kate sighed, "I will give ya that bad news. Well it seems that the SF trash deparment has lasped in their job, and the people of San Fran haven't been doing their job at keeping the parks clean. So the Mayor, and Chief of Police have made a plan that all officers and inspectors of the SFPD would have to go for chairty this weekend, and clean the streets of San Francisco this weekend, and since it's chairty non of us get paid."   
  
As soon as she had said it, Kate heard them protest all at once.   
  
Raina asked, "What?!"  
  
Nate jumped up, "You got to be kidding me!"   
  
CD crossed her arms, "I am not picking up trash."   
  
Magda shook her head, "Umm...I don't think so."   
  
Jinny laughed full of sarcasm, "No way in hell!"   
  
Kate started laughing, "God I am good."  
  
No one seeing the humor in this at all, Jinny said, "I must have missed the joke!" Everyone agreed to that.  
  
Kate said, "It's a late April fool's day joke. Besides I'm getting all of you back for the missing dead body story."   
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Raina muttered.  
  
"Yeah, and don't you remember cap, you found that body after all!" With a grin Jinny reminded her of that.  
  
"SITTING IN MY CHAIR!" Kate glared at the witty woman who was laughing again now. "You think it's funny to walk into your office and see a rotting corpse taking a nap in your chair?!?"  
  
"Well I don't have my own office... but if you get me one, I'm sure I'll find it hilarious." Again Jinny smirked.   
  
"Cap... corpses don't take naps... corpses are just... ya know... dead..." Nate joined the laughter as he corrected her.   
  
"Except the corpse in this case was really tired and fell asleep in that comfortable chair of yours." CD laughed as well, remembering that day vividly.   
  
"You people are disguisting!" Kate glared at them, for a moment she even considered to give those tickets to her daughter Amanda and her friends, but that would be unfair too. "And you of all people, Inspector DeLorenzo! I can't believe YOU played along!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? That was hilarious! I said hell yeah right away!" Laughing CD remembered how Nate and Jinny had told her about the little prank idea.   
  
Wrapping his arm around CD's shoulder Nate grinned. "And didn't she look pretty with all that gore makeup?" He winked at his partner. "We should dress you up as zombie more often, you don't look as scary as usual then..."  
  
"Nate Basso, you little jerk!" For that little compliment she shot her partner a glare. "I swear I can make you look like a corpse without any make-up."  
  
"Uh oh..." Quickly he withdrew his arm again. "Don't hurt me, I have a date tonight..."  
  
"With your right hand, huh?" Jinny winked at him.  
  
Kate laughed at that, she thought at least the subject had turned off her, "Well Nate, if you have a date with a woman or your hand is well... none of my business, but you all might want to start packing."   
  
Jinny sighed, "Here it comes that bad news."   
  
"Well.." Kate said, "If, you call a free trip to Vegas bad news well then you're in for a crappy vacation." 

_to be continued..._


End file.
